Peter Parker (Earth-1048)
, , F.E.A.S.T., partner of Black Cat | Relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10 | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante; formerly research assistant, photographer, teaching assistant, pizza delivery boy, student | Education = Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover (August 21, 2018) | Quotation = I have known others like you. You are all impulsive... rash. Yet... unquestionably brave. | Speaker = Superior Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Geddon Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = Early Life Peter Parker was born circa 1995 to Richard and Mary Parker, two government agents whose deaths were covered up as a plane accident. He grew up in Queens, living with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Peter was interested in science from a young age, and he grew up idolizing a scientist named Otto Octavius. Peter attended Midtown High School, and was close friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn. When Peter was roughly fifteen years old, he was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science demonstration. The spider bite granted him superhuman powers such as the proportional agility, strength and speed of a spider, as well as the ability to climb walls. Peter fashioned a rudimentary costume for himself out of a shirt and pants and a mask and engineered his own homemade web fluid and web-shooters and began wrestling for money under the moniker "The Spider." Tragedy struck again, however, when Peter's beloved Uncle Ben was murdered and died in Peter's arms. Though this was traumatizing and heartbreaking, Peter carried on and began using his powers to help the people of New York, taking the lesson his Uncle Ben once taught him, that "With great power comes great responsibility," to heart. Becoming Spider-Man Peter designed a new suit for himself, one with a red and blue pattern and web designs, and began calling himself "Spider-Man." As New York's newest hero, he helped to stop petty crimes across the city and gained a reputation for either being a menacing vigilante or a savior to the people. Peter also took up photography in his free time, eventually landing a job as a freelance photographer with the Daily Bugle assigned to take pictures of Spider-Man in action. While the job brought in money, his pictures were often used in J. Jonah Jameson's smear campaign against the web-head. While at the Bugle, Peter also worked with another photographer, Eddie Brock. Peter operated as Spider-Man for eight years, coming to blows with the likes of Rhino, Vulture, Scorpion, and his first genuinely super-powered foe, Electro. He managed to defeat them all and lock them up in the secure superhuman prison, the Raft. Other villains that Peter encountered included the Sandman, the Lizard, Mysterio and the Shocker. Spider-Man's biggest rival with whom he clashed early on was Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of the Manhattan underworld. However, Peter was not without allies. He gained the trust of the NYPD Captain Yuri Watanabe, forming a secret partnership with her. Mary Jane became Peter's confidant, and they started dating in senior year of college. They had a stable relationship and even planned on moving together for a while, but they broke up due to Peter's constant concern for Mary Jane's safety due to the dangers of her career as an investigative reporter. After finishing high school, Peter attended Empire State University. He graduated with a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics. His thesis of neurotechnology earned Peter a job as a research lab assistant with Otto Octavius at Octavius Industries. Between his work as Spider-Man and his job at the laboratory, Peter managed to find time to lend his Aunt May a hand at a homeless shelter program called F.E.A.S.T. founded by philanthropist Martin Li. The Appearance of the Demons Having become used to the ins and outs of the superhero world, Peter had no problem regularly taking down thieves and the occasional supervillains. His conflict with Wilson Fisk reached a tipping point after the NYPD finally found something on Fisk. Waking up the day of Fisk's arrest, Peter donned his Spider-Man suit and made his way to Fisk Tower to help the police raid the building. Fighting his way through Fisk's men, Spider-Man managed to take Fisk down and end his reign as the Kingpin, sending him to prison. Fisk gave a grave warning before being arrested, however, stating that without him to rule the criminal underworld with an iron fist, chaos would ensue. True to Fisk's warning, a new gang emerged from the shadows onto the streets of New York, calling themselves The Demons. The Demons terrorized the city with random acts of violence and suffering, though it was unclear to both the police and Peter what their motive was. Meanwhile, Peter continued to work with Dr. Octavius, who was developing advanced prosthetic limbs, but they continued to face various challenges and failed to construct a functional prototype for a grant committee, which was not pleased by the lack of a prototype or the safety regulations Octavius and Peter had to disregard while constructing the limbs. Disheartened and frustrated, Octavius let Peter off early, who visited the F.E.A.S.T. shelter to help Li surprise his Aunt May with a celebration of her five years of working there. After helping Yuri Watanabe repair several Oscorp communications towers, Peter went back to the lab, repairing his suit only to be caught by Doctor Octavius. Otto assumed Peter was Spider-Man's suit designer and gave Peter some suggestions on a new design. Using the design as suggest in the e-mail, Peter designed himself an all new suit. It soon became clear that the Demons were trying to seize all of Fisk's former assets and become the new crime lords in the city, though still without an obvious goal. Peter began to confront the gang head-on as Spider-Man, but realized that they possessed weapons that allowed them to utilize some kind of powerful energy, making them more difficult to fight back against. Peter raced to one of Fisk's former auction houses as Spider-Man after getting an alert of a break-in, but realized that the demons had arrived first. On the process of dispatching the Demons, Peter stumbled into Mary Jane, who was trapped there after visiting the auction house under false pretenses to get information for a story on Fisk. In the process, she found a file on something called Devil's Breath, which the demons were looking for. She offered it to him for further uncovering the Demons' plans. Peter and Mary Jane formed a partnership to investigate the Demons together, while struggling with their feelings for each other. Meanwhile, the Demons continued to attack all of Fisk's former holdings and properties, many of which weare still protected by his men. Peter began to fear that a gang war was going to erupt if something was not done to stop the two gangs from clashing. He won several victories against the Demons with the help of police officer Jefferson Davis. Peter later attended an reelection rally for the Mayor Norman Osborn, who had recently used his authority to cut funding to Dr. Octavius' research and seized his assets, shutting down his engineering of the prosthetic arm out of spite for Otto, who broke away from Oscorp Industries after Osborn began experimenting unsafely with questionable biochemical substances. The reelection rally was attacked by Demons with suicide bombers, who killed and injured several civilians as an act of war against Mayor Osborn. Peter was knocked out by one of the explosions, preventing him from jumpint into action to help. Before he was hit by the blast, however, Peter witnessed Li leading the attack as his alter ego Mister Negative. One of the casualties of the bombing was Davis himself, who died protecting another civilian from the blast. At Davis' funeral, Peter met the former's son, Miles Morales, and tried to talk to him since he also knew the pain of losing a father figure to violence. However, Miles rudely ignored his words. In order to help him find a way to channel his grief in a productive manner, Peter decided to ask May to talk to Miles' mother in order to get him to work at F.E.A.S.T. At the same time, Osborn hired mercenary Silver Sable and her team to protect the city from the Demons. Sable consistently made things more difficult for Peter (as Spider-Man) because she didn't trust him. Despite this, Peter continued to pursue Mister Negative and the Demons and ultimately discovered that Devil's Breath, the file Mary Jane managed to steal and transfer to Peter, was a bioweapon which Osborn himself inadvertently created while searching for a universal cure to genetic defects and diseases. He discovered that Li and the Demons planned to release the bioweapon on the city as revenge against Osborn. Li (as Mister Negative) went to Grand Central Station to deploy the bioweapon, planning to release it where it could be widely transferred, but his plans were foiled by the combined efforts of Spider-Man and Mary Jane. Peter tracked Li into the subway, where he managed to subdue him. Li was arrested and sent to the Raft with the rest of Spider-Man's rogues gallery. Octavius meanwhile had become increasingly obsessed with building the prosthetic arms, even without funding, but Peter worried that the neural implant chip Octavius was using was altering his mind in negative ways. In spite of this, Octavius continued to use the chip in Peter's absence, which made him increasingly erratic. The Rise of Doctor Octopus Octavius later attacked both Ryker's Island and the Raft under the new guise of Doctor Octopus and his new arms. He released all the prisoners, including Rhino, Vulture, Scorpion, Electro and Mister Negative, with whom he formed the Sinister Six. After stealing Devil's Breath, Octavius released it in Times Square, where it infected hundreds of thousands of people. The virus spread, and ultimately infected Aunt May as well. Between the viral outbreak and the prisoner escape, New York fell into complete chaos and Osborn declared martial law, using Sable's police force as the prevailing reinforcement. Spider-Man was also blamed for the breakout, making him a priority target for Sable. Peter continued to act as Spider-Man, however, rounding up Electro, Vulture, Scorpion, and Rhino, as well as the escaped prisoners. Mary Jane searched for the cure to Devil's Breath at the same time, and found that it was originally meant as a cure to Peter and Mary Jane's mutual friend Harry Osborn's terminal illness. The cure was tested first on Li, giving him his powers. However, after he accidentally killed his parents with his powers, Li sparked a grudge against Osborn. Peter was informed of the cure's location by Mary Jane and he hurried to the lab, after convincing Sable of his trustworthiness, and managed to stop Li from destroying the cure, defeating him. Doctor Octopus suddenly attacked the lab and seized both the cure and Osborn, critically wounding Peter in the process. Left with no other choice, Peter returned to Octavius' former lab and constructed a suit meant to combat Doctor Octopus and pursued his former mentor. Doctor Octopus revealed he knew Peter was Spider-Man all along. Broken and disappointed, Peter managed to defeat Doctor Octopus after a long battle and saved both Osborn and the cure. The amount of cure Peter recovered, however, was not enough to distribute to the whole city. He was left to make the heartbreaking choice between saving Aunt May, who was terminally ill at this point, or turning the cure over to doctors to study and reproduce the cure for the mass populace. Peter chose to save hundreds of thousands over one and shared a tearful goodbye with Aunt May, who told him she understood his choice and that she had figured out that he was Spider-Man a long time ago. She then passed away from the disease. Stability Once More Silver Sable departs from New York with her team to rethink her life choices after the discussion she had with Spider-Man. A funeral was held for Aunt May, who was buried next to Uncle Ben. Three months later, New York had largely returned to normal and Octavius had been thrown in prison at the Raft. Peter and Mary Jane decided to rekindle their relationship. Miles later revealed to Peter that he had gained spider-like powers similar to those of Spider-Man, prompting Peter to reveal his secret identity to him. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Peter also wears many gadgets to help him in combat, such as: * Electric Web * Impact Web * Web Bombs: A web bomb is a gadget that bursts out webs. * Web Mines * Spider Drones * Suspension Matrix * Shock Wave Device | Transportation = Web-Shooters | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Robotics Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Empire State University Student Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse)